Kidnapped
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: At a concert for the Chipettes, one of them is kidnapped! Will the others look for her? Where will they find her? What secrets will be revealed? Sorry for the long wait. May go into hiatus.
1. Kidnap

**A/N: I originally wrote this as something just to share with my cousins, but once I got an account on here, I decided it must be shared. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Kidnap**

"Hurry up, Jeanette, we're going to be late for the concert!" shouted Brittany. They were all dressed and ready to go, but Jeanette had insisted on finishing the last chapter of her book.

"I have to go to the bathroom." cried Eleanor.

"Then hurry up and go!" exclaimed Brittany. Her sister could be so slow sometimes. Eleanor nodded and dashed up the stairs.

While the Chipettes were hurrying around, the Chipmunks were watching the whole thing.

"I don't even know why we have a TV when they're around." said Alvin.

"Me neither." agreed Theodore.

"Well, TVs can also give us information, besides just entertainment. In fact, TVs are known to give more-" Simon stopped talking, noticing the dirty look Alvin was giving him. "They give more fun?" finished Simon in a small voice.

"You Chipmunks could be helping us a little, you know." Brittany said crossly.

"Whoa, girls, you're still here?" asked Dave, walking into the room as Alvin mimed Brittany. "I was wondering why a limo was still parked in front of the house."

"Well Jeanette just has to finish her book and Eleanor's in the bathroom. Eleanor, are you ok in there?" Brittany called up the stairs.

"Yep, coming." replied Eleanor hopping down the steps.

"Finished," announced Jeanette. "This story has a very good plot. It's about-"

"We have no time, PJ, tell us in the limo." said Brittany. And with that the girls jumped into the limo and drove away.

The limo parked in front of a red carpet leading up to the backstage entrance. There were two long barriers sealing off the red carpet only for the Chipettes. On each side of the red carpet stood huge mobs of screaming fans. Everyone in the mobs was hoping for an autograph or a picture or something from the Chipettes.

Brittany and Jeanette walked down the red carpet waving and saying hello to people. Then they went backstage to prepare for the concert.

Security raised his eyebrows when he saw someone dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask go backstage, which was strange considering it was the middle of summer, but was over taken with the fans almost getting in.

Backstage, the Chipettes were busy changing outfits and getting make up dabbed in puffs on their faces. The girls were handed microphones they quickly adjusted onto their heads. They climbed down the ladder to below the stage. Jeanette slipped but Eleanor caught her and helped her up.

"Eww, cobwebs!" exclaimed Brittany. She shook her hands and wiped them on her pink skirt. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes and kept climbing down carefully as Brittany raved on.

"I mean, seriously! They say they clean it right after use, but then we still find cobwebs! I mean, who uses this? Super mega ultra super stars, that's who, and they don't even have the sense to clean this place? There coulda been a spider on there, a poisonous one, and it coulda bitten me and given me a poisonous disease and I coulda died! What would they do then? Or better yet, they better be thinking, what would my lawyer do? So unprofessional!"

"Uh, Brittany? You're mic is on." whispered Jeanette with her paw over her mouth piece of the microphone. Brittany's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"And a special hello to all of my fans for being the best fans in the world. Heh, heh." She giggled nervously and narrowed her eyes at her sisters who had moved their microphone pieces away from their mouths and were laughing their heads off. They tried to stop but took another look at Brittany's annoyed expression and erupted in laughter again. Brittany pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at her sisters. They finished giggling and continued climbing down the ladder.

At the bottom they were slowly raised onto the stage where they started singing one of their top 40 hits. "Rah rah uh uh uh …"

They finished the concert and Jeanette and Eleanor were lowered back into the floor while Brittany was raised high into the rafters. Once there a man dressed all in black with a ski hat grabbed her paw, threw her microphone off, stuffed her in a duffel bag, and ran into the parking lot where he drove straight into his hut in the forest. Brittany had been kidnapped.

**A/N: Hope you like so far! R&R!**


	2. Accusations

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, but I would love to! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2: Accusations**

Jeanette and Eleanor slowly climbed backstage where they were supposed to hand off their mics, meet Brittany, change into something casual, and head off to their photo shoot. But to their surprise when they got backstage, Brittany was not there.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Eleanor. Jeanette shrugged casually, not wanting to cause herself of Eleanor to worry.

"She's probably somewhere with Alvin, getting into trouble." said Jeanette, as this was where Brittany was after almost every concert. The girls were used to this by now.

"Blah, blah, blah, Alvin, what?" asked Alvin, coming over.

"Alvin, we can't find Brittany. Do you know where she is? Wasn't she with you?" Dave said seriously.

"Ummm, no?" said Alvin sarcastically, "What do you mean you can't find Brittany?"

"Brittany's gone! We need to find her. She would look for us, right?" said Eleanor.

"Um, Dave? The photo shoot starts right about, oh I don't know, now!" said Simon, "What are we going to do?"

Dave sighed. Sometimes taking care of both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes could be a real chore. He knew he was supposed to start giving orders, but for the first time in a while he realized how tired he was. All he wanted was for Brittany to show up so they could head home. Then Dave realized that even then he wouldn't be able to take a break, especially not with Alvin and the others around. He knew what he had to do.

"All right, everyone. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to cancel the photo shoot for today and make it up some other time. For now we're going to call the police and go home. At home, we're going to take naps. Sound good?"

Alvin was outraged. "You mean we're not going to look for Brittany? But think of all the adventures we could counter, all the mystery and the rewards! But instead we have to miss out on the photo shoot and take a nap? Naps are for babies!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Alvin, there will be no rewards for finding Brittany. And we're going to leave that to the professionals. And besides, what else am I supposed to do with you if I want to relax for the afternoon?" answered Dave, but he knew the conversation was not over and that Alvin would not stop pouting if he didn't have his way.

"And, Alvin, its encounter, not counter. And Dave's right, we should not panic. That would lead us to take drastic measures." said Simon.

Alvin was just opening his mouth to speak when all of a sudden lights started flashing and a megaphone carrying a little high pitched voice squeaked, "Excuse me, but if you know where Brittany is please raise your hand." It was Theodore panicking and so taking drastic measures, as Simon had predicted. No one did anything. "Um, well, ok then, if you don't know where Brittany is, raise your hand!" said Theodore, sure this would work and he would be the hero. Everyone raised their hand.

"Aha! It was you!" Theodore declared, walking over to the potted plant beside Jeanette. Jeanette stepped away to make room for Theodore. "I should have known. You're always doing things like this." Theodore announced.

"Um, Theodore, hate to break it to you, but that's a plant." said Alvin.

"Yes, a plant could not have done that. Or at least, it's highly unlikely that it has ever moved from that spot during its entire growth cycle." added Simon.

"Oh." said Theodore, knowing Simon was right. As usual. "You're good," Theodore told the plant, "but I'm still watching you!"

**A/N: What can I say? Review!**


	3. Rose

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! (Even though there aren't many reviews) Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Rose**

Back in the small wooden hut in the forest, the stranger unzipped the bag and dumped Brittany onto a small wooden table that looked as if it might collapse at any second, so it's surprising that it didn't once Brittany was on it because of the weight and the force with which she landed on it. Brittany rubbed her back and stood up to stare at the stranger.

"Ok, ok, I know we're off at a bad start," said the stranger in a thick Italian accent, "but before I tell you anything else, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Gregory Thompson, but my friends call me George and so may you. The second thing I want to tell you is that I do not take kindly to rudeness, so if I hear anything of the kind or any traces of it you will pay dearly.

"I also want you to know that you are welcome to run away, but I also know that you are used to big cities and not forests, particularly not this one."

George finally stopped to take a big breath. "Any questions?"

Brittany just stared at this man, George apparently, and finally knew she wasn't dreaming. After the seemingly eight hour long drive, all she really wanted to do was take a bath, go to bed, and wake up with this all a dream, and then go find something to do with Jeanette and Eleanor, maybe Alvin. She longed for the presence of a Chipmunk or Chipette beside her.

George frowned. "I asked if you have any questions."

Brittany just stood there blinking, and finally managed to shake her head.

George's frown deepened as he picked up Brittany by the tail and held her up to look her in the eyes. "I know you are lying to me because there is something I have not yet told you."

Brittany gulped and finally spoke. "Ey-" Brittany tried, and soon realized that for the first time in her life, her mouth had turned to cotton. She wet her lips and swallowed, then tried again. "I want to know why you brought me here."

George nodded with obvious pride that she had asked the right question and put her down. "And the correct answer is that, as you can probably see, my daughter and I are very poor. I see you look for her, alas, she is at school. Don't look so bewildered.

"My daughter, let's call her Rose, is my adopted daughter. Well, not exactly adopted. Rose ran away from her first father, you've met him, no? And I almost ran her over one day on my way here. You see, Rose is a giant Chipette fan, and I promised her I would get one to be her private performer. So you understand why I got you. I am not a bad man." George checked his watch. "Rose will be back in fifteen minutes. Let's make you at home."

Brittany jumped off the table to the ground. The ground was very dirty, as George probably didn't have a broom. She guessed.

Brittany followed George down a long path that led to a room without a door but was the cleanest in the house, judging by what she'd seen so far. It was an understatement to say that the room was pink. There were pink floors, pink glittery wallpaper, a pink mattress on top of pink wood, yes pink, and a pink dresser. On the dresser, which was next to the bed, was a shoebox painted pink with an old yellow blanket in it and a rock.

"This is your room, which you will share with Rose," George said. He pointed to the shoebox. "And that is your bed."

Brittany's jaw dropped. That was her bed? She was flabbergasted. This George guy did know that she would have to sleep there, right? She was hating this more every second. She wished for Alvin, knew he could get them out of this. Hoped he was looking for her.

Brittany heard a sound of surprise from behind her and whirled around as she had been doing for years, like she was on stage. What she saw was a pair of legs. She looked up to see a young girl looking down at her, a huge grin on her face. The girl let out a squeal.

George nodded. "Brittany, this is Rose."

**A/N: Right now there are only 2 reviews! We'll lets change that! I'll need at least five more before I update! More than that and I'll update sooner! :) Peace out!**


	4. Jeanette wants you to go

**A/N: Don't say anything. I'll talk. On my account page, when I check manage stories, I look at this one's title and feel really really guilty. I haven't updated for so long, and recently I recieved a nasty review about it. If you're wondering, when I update is not based on the number of reviews my stories get. That's what this reviewer said. The reason I haven't been updating is because I've had a bad case of writers block. I couldn't think of _anything. _That's why this chapter is so short. So I apologize, and please try to enjoy the Simonette. RossLynchLUVR, this one's for you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jeanette wants you to go**

"No."

"Please!" Alvin whispered again, for like the eight hundredth time! Or at least that's what it felt like to Simon.

"No," Simon hissed. He was not going to sneak out of the house and rescue Alvin's wannabe girlfriend. Dave strictly told them not to do exactly that. "You know that Dave said no."

"Suck-up," pouted Alvin, and he crossed his arms over his chest. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

"But, Jeanette wants you to go," tried Alvin.

Simon looked over at the sleeping Chipette, who, along with Eleanor and Theodore, was getting some rest and not bugging to go on a rescue mission. But oh Jeanette. To Simon she was so pretty when she slept, her eyes closed revealing drawn eyelids, her mouth stretched into a smile, her bangs in her face. He sighed dreamily.

Alvin knew what Simon was doing. Dreaming about Jeanette. "She told me herself, Simon," Alvin continued. "She thinks you'd be brave to go and rescue _her _sister."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Alvin," he said. "You're just making that up."

"What? Me? Never!"

"You know what, Alvin? Fine. I'll go with you. If you'll stop begging."

"Really?"

"No."

"What!"

"I was kidding. Let's go."

Simon and Alvin snuck carefully around the sleeping group. Alvin quickly exited through the mail slot. Simon was just about to follow suit, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around, heart beating. But it was only Jeanette, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Simon?" she whispered. "Where are you going?"

The blue clad sighed, knowing he would have had to explain to someone eventually. "Alvin and I are going to try to rescue Brittany."

A small smile crept onto her face, and she nodded. "Good luck," she whispered, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Simon froze, but then nodded. They waved goodbye and Simon quickly caught up with Alvin.

"I told you so." Alvin smirked.

* * *

"Brittany? Brittany! BRITTANY!" Alvin called, out in the middle of the forest. After much searching, they had come to this place.

Simon looked around, trying to act like he was focused on the task. But truthfully, ever since they had left, he couldn't stop thinking about Jeanette. Jean, PJ, Jeanie; she went by many names. He started composing a mental poem about her, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Whoa," Alvin whispered, looking at the ground. Simon quickly joined him. Before them was the sight of a single pink and gold hair clip, chipmunk size, the kind they both knew Brittany collected. Alvin looked at Simon. "I think we're on the right trail."

* * *

Rose squealed and ran over to Brittany. "Oh my god!" she squeaked. "We are going to have the best time ever. I'm a super huge fan."

George looked expectantly at his daughter. "Go drop off your pack," he ordered.

She nodded and left the room. George turned to Brittany. "I expect you to behave," he hissed. "Otherwise, there's this great place for fried chipmunk."

Brittany gulped. It was Ian all over again! But since she was not very excited to see this fried chipmunk place, she nodded. Reluctantly though, of course.

* * *

**A/N: Ian all over again, huh? Sorry it was so short, and definitely not my best work. Anyways, review! :)**


	5. Tight Situations

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Here, on this page, awaits the long awaited chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tight situations**

"NOOOOOO!" Brittany screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

On screen, the enemies kissed. Brittany had been dreading this part.

Rose had too. She and Brittany shared sympathetic looks.

In the past few hours, Brittany had to admit that she and Rose had become the best of friends. Rose had told her that she wished that her father hadn't kidnapped her. But now that she was here, she was going to try to make the best of it. Brittany, amazed at Rose's totally positive and nice attitude, had agreed.

Now here they were watching one of Brittany's favorite movies.

George stepped into the room and shut off the TV. "Time for bed, girls," he announced. "Good night."

"Good night dad!" Rose called, getting into her bed.

"Good night George," Brittany said, getting into her shoebox, which was surprisingly comfortable.

The shoebox was on the ledge by the window, where Brittany had asked it be moved.

She gazed out the window for a while, hoping for a sign of someone, anyone, but after none, soon drifted off into a light sleep.

As soon as she had fallen asleep, a knock on the window woke her up. She peered, but couldn't make out anyone in the darkness.

"Ello, gov'nor," a voice whispered. Simon! He always said that it was his code. She pressed her paws against the window, opening it. Simon hopped into the room.

"Hey, Britt," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Brittany hugged him, thankful that he had come.

"Simon! How did you find me?" she asked.

"Um...I was on a walk in the forest and saw one of your clips," he replied, leaving out one important part.

She looked past him out the window. "Did you come with anyone? Are you alone?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," he lied.

She nodded. "I can't leave."

"What?" Stunned. "Why not? I happen to know someone else who definitely needs your help."

"Who?"

"Umm...he's not directly here right now."

"Theodore?"

"Nope."

"Dave?"

"Nada."

"..."

"Yep. He's kind of in a tight situation..." Thinks back...

***Alvin right now***

Alvin was struggling and twisting his body every which way, trying to get out of a trap. "Ugh! Come on! Fight like a man...er...trap!"

***Back to Simon and Brittany***

"What kind of tight situation?" she asked.

"Um...it's mental," he lied again.

"Oh. But I can't leave. The area is rigged with traps."

"Yeah, I know." Cringes.

"Go tell Dave where I am! Then send him back," Brittany said.

Simon nodded. "Stay here."

"I will."

"Be safe."

"You got it."

They hugged goodbye, and with that, Simon scampered off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: So Simon knows where Brittany is, Brittany is making friends, and Alvin's caught in a trap. Is this good or bad? Tell me in a review! :)**


End file.
